


>> of kissing and being kissed

by Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, comic images included, for once, yes it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble based on a comic by akibouken @ tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>> of kissing and being kissed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for a bud  
> their art and comics are great??  
> i love them.
> 
> http://akibouken.tumblr.com/
> 
> please go follow them and show them love c:

it slips out before he can really even catch it.

“man, i really wanna _kiss_ you right now.”

and truly, honestly. he’s horrified. the heat gathers heavy under all his clothing and he's sure by now his cheeks are beet red. Neo is just staring, a coy smile ghosting his lips even though he looks surprised and

he's throwing up his hands, trying to rescind the words trying to take them back because _holy shit_ he just told this _god damn handsome boy_ that he wanted to kiss him.

surprise.

his own hands fall slack as there's warmth on his face - he can feel the heat of Neo’s fingers through the fabric of his mask. there's nothing spoken.

but Neo leans forward and oh, Sans’ eyes widen and his heart thunders in all the empty slats of his ribs. it's all butterflies and they're caught heavy in his throat.

Neo’s thumb finds his lips and Sans’ fingers find his wrist as if it was made for him to hold. perfect. his skin is soft, so soft. it feels almost wrong to touch him with his rough hands. Sans barely registers the fingers that lace with his other hand laid out on the counter, but squeezes them closer when he becomes aware of their presence.

and he's kissed through the mask.

some part of him is screaming to rip it off to feel how soft his lips truly are but they tilt and find his and it's full of - passion. so soft and gentle, with meaning. as if he had wanted this too.

their foreheads touch and Neo is smiling, cheeks flushed pink when he pulls back to look at the man before him. Sans is scarlet, looking dumbfounded, and quite aware of the awkwardness attaching itself to the situation now.

“oh my god,” he pulls the hood up over his head and nervously laughs, choking back some noise, “oh geez. fuck. man.”

Neo is laughing too, so sweetly. so light. he keeps close, more amused than anything at seeing the _great Sans_ flustered beyond making coherent sentences.

their fingers are still laced.  
neither attempts to pull away.


End file.
